


Ten Years

by Leviarty



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Hard Sell, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks about something Neal said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

“What’s the matter Peter?” El asked groggily, looking at him with tired eyes.

“It’s nothing El,” he replied. “Go back to sleep.”

She grunted, laying an arm over him and snuggling up close.

But Peter didn’t go to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, pondering the events that had transpired as of late. Something was bugging him.

After a long while, unable to figure out what it was that was bothering him, he began to doze off.

And then it hit him. His eyes shot open as he realized. He thought for a moment, then grinned.

“Honey,” El began. “You’re distracting me from sleep. What is going on in your head?”

“He’s not leaving,” he grinned, running a hand through her hair.

“Okay babe, whatever you say,” she mumbled sleepily.

_He wasn’t leaving_, was the thought that ran through Peter’s mind a thousand times. When Peter had showed him the ring and explained about the pin, Neal had asked if he would get one. He had asked if he would get the 10 year service pin. Which meant that he planned on being around long enough to earn it, ten years.

_He wasn’t leaving._


End file.
